


Choice

by CJSpooks



Category: Law & Order
Genre: Drabble, F/M, lawandorder100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-10-30
Updated: 2010-10-30
Packaged: 2017-10-28 19:52:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/311579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CJSpooks/pseuds/CJSpooks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for lawandorder100's "Choice/Choose" challenge. Connie's a little irritated so she goes out for a run to think.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Choice

_"We all have a choice, Connie."_

He actually said that! Who did Mike Cutter think he was, a character from a TV show?

Connie groaned as she continued to run along the pavement. With every step she took, she got more angry. He was playing tricks. And it was getting to her.

She reached her apartment building and took the stairs, not the elevator. Her run around the neighborhood did nothing to calm her. Neither did the sight of Mike waiting by her door, with flowers in hand.

She knew she didn't have a choice. She was going to let him in.


End file.
